1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chromatography solid support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chromatography solid supports are classifiable as liquid chromatography solid support or gas chromatography solid supports. The liquid chromatography solid supports include inorganic supports, e.g., silica, alumina, and diatomaceous earth. In order to meet the requirements of high speed liquid chromatography, solid supports having cores coated with a porous silica surface and solid supports coated or chemically bonded with an organic compound or organic polymer gel have been widely used. For partition chromatography, solid supports prepared by coating or chemically bonding an organic compound or an organic polymer gel onto a porous surface substrate have been employed. These solid supports have excellent separability. However, they have the following disadvantages. The solid supports formed by coating or chemically bonding an organic compound onto a porous substrate require a precolumn to prevent the bleeding-out of the organic compound. Additionally, both the number of media suitable for use as the mobile phase and the types of materials which can be chemically bonded may be limited. Also, these solid supports have small specific surface areas and accordingly the load of the sample which can be accommodated is restricted.
On the other hand, a refractory brick powder containing a main component of diatomaceous earth as a stationary solid support which is coated with a stationary liquid compound or a polymer gel has been used as a partition chromatography solid support. The solid supports prepared by coating a stationary phase on celite or brick powder possess the advantage that numerous types of suitable stationary phase liquids exist, thereby facilitating the selection of a stationary phase liquid for a specific sample. However, in this case, the stationary phase liquid is easily bled-out whereby the bleeding disadvantageously occurs in cases where a highly sensitive detector or high temperature is employed. It would be very desirable to have a chromatography solid support free from the aforementioned disadvantages.